In to Yō no merodī (Melodía del Yin y el Yang)
by Belutte
Summary: Ambos se amaban, complementaban. Consiguieron sus objetivos y, luego de la guerra y la última batalla, culminaron su historia en un claro, sí, la culminaron, pero juntos, como el Yin y el Yang, como Izanagi e Izanami.


**Autor/a:** Belutte

**Publicaciones:** sólo aquí

**Extensión: **viñeta (847 palabras)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi propiedad.

**__**

**_In to Yō no merodī (Melodía del Yin y el Yang)_**

Muy lejos de Konoha, antes de llegar al límite entre el país del fuego y un país independiente, se hallaba un pequeño claro plagado de rosas rojas como la sangre, acorralado por árboles de Camelias rosas que se extendían varios kilómetros a la redonda. Aquel claro era poco conocido, a decir verdad, su nombre no iba más allá que aquellas personas que vivían por los alrededores.

Su nombre, a pesar de ser ignorado, contenía una historia sin igual. Un hermoso cuento de amor que todo el mundo reconocía por sus personajes: un joven atado con cadenas de hierro a un mar de oscuridad, rodeado de sufrimiento, decepciones y culpas; y una muchacha tan pura como los árboles de cerezo, hermosa como ninguna otra y ligada a un joven al cual jamás desprendería su amor.

El muchacho, llamado Uchiha Sasuke, era uno de los héroes de Konoha tras haber sido parte imprescindible en la cuarta, y última, guerra ninja. Ella, nombrada como Haruno Sakura, era la alumna de Senju Tsunade y parte importante en el momento culminante de la cuarta guerra.

Ambos habían sido parte del equipo 7 más conocido de todo el mundo ninja, compuesto por ambos jóvenes y Uzumaki Naruto, el séptimo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, quien era el más imprescindible en la guerra.

Durante los años en que aquel equipo estaba unido, el amor de Sakura hacia Sasuke maduraba cada vez más: dejó de ser una niña gritona, ansiosa por tener tiempo a solas con el Uchiha y de estar obsesionada con éste por su físico, y, luego de la partida de Sasuke en busca de cumplir cierto capricho, logró crear un amor real, un sentimiento inmaculado e incondicional.

En esos tiempos, Sasuke era un niño frío, indiferente y cruel. Poseía un afán de venganza que se convirtió en alguien muy similar a quien odiaba. Se dejó llevar por las mentiras e influencias de terceros, sesgando su camino cada vez que descubría una verdad, acrecentando su odio con todo aquello que le hizo sufrir, aunque con una excepción: la joven que ocupaba una gran porción de su núcleo, del que sólo las personas que él amaba eran parte.

Durante la guerra el equipo 7 unió fuerzas y, juntos los tres, derrotaron al enemigo más fuerte de la historia, concluyendo, así, el combate más trascendental de la cuarta guerra ninja, mejor conocido como: _"Densetsu no tatakai"_.

Pero no todo era como Sakura y Naruto querían… Sasuke nunca había afirmado su vuelta a la aldea, más bien, pretendía matar a su ex compañero de equipo, para luego aborrascar a todo el mundo en una ilusión por el resto de sus vidas.

Mas el combate de Naruto y Sasuke no fue beneficioso para este último, puesto que aquella batalla le hizo recordar todos los momentos preciados de su corta vida; oportunidades maravillosas que fueron condenadas de manera egoísta a esconderse en un rincón separado a los demás recuerdos, para que no pudieran afectarle, aunque nunca fueron desechadas, y, por ende, resurgieron con tal fuerza que Sasuke debió rendirse, cayendo al suelo llorando y gritando del sufrimiento, quitando a todo el mundo de la ilusión y liberando a los monstruos con cola ; se arrepentía de tal forma que escapó, simplemente dilucidó que su existencia no era suficiente para pagar todos sus errores. Él corrió y corrió por dos días y dos noches sin comer ni beber, sin descansar, sin rumbo, sin pensar en algo.

No era seguido por Naruto, puesto que éste entendió que ya era innecesario. Pero había una sola persona que debía ir con el Uchiha: Sakura. Ella también había entendido lo que había ocurrido, y, por ello mismo, debía ir con él. Ella era cuando él era, ella vivía cuando él vivía, ella no existía si él no existía.

Le siguió el paso hasta un pequeño claro de pasto seco que era rodeado por arbustos de Camelias marchitas, donde vio a Sasuke caer por el cansancio, se acercó a él y cayó a su lado.

El calor era intenso, la sed reclamaba en sus cerebros, el hambre se hacía dueño de sus estómagos, pero hicieron caso omiso y se abrasaron, acariciaron y besaron con todas las fuerzas que tenían, mas seguían siendo humanos: seres mortales en todos sentidos, por lo que todo lo que podían hacer era recordar cada expresión juntos, llorar, sonreír, hablar, amarse y , por último, morir.

Sí, habían muerto, pero juntos. Aquello que en el fondo de sus corazones era un anhelo, una coronación exitosa de sus deseos y metas, y sí, no solo habían logrado estar juntos, como el hilo rojo del destino lo auguraba, sino que lograron terminar su vida unidos, como uno solo, como el Yin y el Yang, complementándose, haciendo florecer las camelias deslucidas alrededor del claro y, sobre ellos, un colchón de rosas rojo intenso que jamás marchitaron.

Aquel claro pronto se denominó como _"Bara Izanagitoizanami no beddo"_, el lugar donde un hilo rojo se unía, componiendo con aquel amor la _"In to Yō no merodī"_, el nombre de una historia sin título.


End file.
